Lost in the Stars
by xxSorbetxx
Summary: Avalon was born to a loner, but born inside a clan. When she is faced with a prophecy she must save the world that she has cmoe to now, before it dies. If she does she'll lose the ones she loves, if she doesn't cats will die... 2/11/14 EDIT: EDITED CHAPTER 1 AND 2 SORRY FOR THE CONFUSION :( HIATUS AND REWRITE
1. Prologue

Lost in the Stars- Prologue

The wind was very strong as leaf fall poured it soon bitter leaf bare winds onto the sea of cats that covered the meadow , surrounded by towering willows. From the top of the trees stood cats at the long branches to speak to their kind, On the center tree stood a small framed gray she cat with piercing gray eyes.

"Frostclan has been strong through the first moon of leaf fall. We have been blessed with many kits, and many more to come, but less warriors, and apprentices. We are hoping that these next seasons will kind to us. We also have a new apprentice with us today, Littlepaw will now be training as a medicine cat with Frozenwhisker. And lastly because of her near due date, Roinfeather's deputy rank has been taken temporarily, till her kits have been apprenticed. That is all from Frostclan."

Cats from everywhere called out the name of the new apprentice.

"Littlepaw, Littlepaw!" they chanted

Littlepaw lowered his head in embaressement. HIs mentor Frozenwhisker gave him a quick glance. Littlepaw didn't not notice.

A large golden tabby appeared to speak.

"Flameclan has been, fine, and well in the hills, we have traced smells of coyote in near the Dunes earlier this moon, but they haven't come back, we still advise, the other clans to be cautious, it had a scent of blood, and cat with it…" the tom meowed loudly.

The crowd shuddered with fear, and shock.

"It's been a long time since we've had a coyote around." a young ruddy colored tom mewed

"Probably before you were even born…" a stern hiss came from a old brown tabby she cat.

The gray she cat gave a worried glance towards the tabby, her extreme shivering, and lashing tail, kept the young she cat on guard.

Thornstar is a excellent leader. But she's just as sharp as her name… Cardinalstar is very young, and new to this, it's only his second gathering as leader, he shouldn't let his mouth slip… the she cat thought to herself.

Brackenstar continued. "Also our previous deputy, Thrushpool has paid her duty's for Flameclan, and has now moved to the elder's den. In her place we have, a young, and fresh tom Pitchfall."

"Pitchfall, Pitchfall!" The cats yowled.

The young gray tabby puffed out his chest, with great pride.

"Treeclan has been great, an situated nicely this moon. We have new apprentices here with us. Here we have Windpaw, and Beepaw."

"Windpaw, Beepaw!" the crowd yowled

In the crowd of Frostclan, Littlepaw, looked up at the trees, toward Cardinalstar.

"Hey Littlepaw, you excited for the next half moon?" a young gray she cat whispered

"Of course it'll be my first time!" Littlepaw chuckled

Before he could bring back his head, a blast of pain burned, his brain in extreme pain. He staggered on his paws as a flash of images went through his mind, as a raspy, mumbling voice echoed in his ears. In a flash everything around him stopped. Everything was frozen in time, but him… He examined around for a way out, but nothing appeared. Not far away he saw a small apple tree, covered dozens of apples on every branch. It shone bright with potential, and purity. He lightly touched, an apple with his tiny white paw. It quickly fell to the ground, as the soft touch broke his stem. as it landed on the ground, it quickly became covered in a frost, that soon arched to the tree, and made it a frozen in time. The voice came back into his mind.

"The apple tree must, become frozen, to decent the lurking shadows. If love, and family, are what blind her from destiny, she will melt away from existence…"

Was this a prophecy? Or was it all a dream? Littlepaw had no clue. In a blink, time came back again. Littlepaw's gaze was blank, and distorted. he blinked them firmly to see what had happened. There were many cats circled around him. Moonstar, stared down at the young apprentice.

"Littlepaw, are you alright? What's happened to you?" Moonstar asked with worry.

"It's a prophecy, Moonstar…" Littlepaw mewed. "None like any other…"


	2. Chapter 1

Lost in the Stars- Chapter 2

Avalon stared tiredly at the three bundles of fur that were coiled around Bushfur's belly. Bushfur had just given birth to her, and Snowstorm's kits. Most of the kits were small, but the oldest kit, Palekit was enormous, so were his paws. They were grey just like hers.

I wonder how big they'll be? Sprucekit is awfully small to be a tom. Birdkit is bigger than him. And she's a small she cat! Avalon thought.

"Avalon you shouldn't be snooping at Bushfur's kits. It's impolite." her mother meowed

"I'm sorry, I was thinking to myself for a moment." Avalon apologized.

Avalon scurried outside to her sister Cora who was playing around with Harekit. Harekit, and Stonekit were much larger, and older than her, and Cora. Avalon was thinking how mouse brained her sister was being. Stonekit, and Harekit only had a moon before they were apprenticed. That also meant they were getting older too. It wouldn't be that long before Avalon would leave the clan, with her mother =, and Cora. Her heart started to shrivel, All the friends she made, and cats she's meet, and things she had learned. Would be gone.

Before Avalon could gloat, she has tackled from the back by a force. It did not hurt as much as she thought it would.

"Hey Speckle." the all too familiar mew called

Avalon looked up to see the glowing yellow eyes of Stonekit with a smirk on his face.

"Stonekit, what was that for?" Avalon hissed

"I'm practicing my pouncing." Stonekit replied.

"Can't you do on something else. I'm not a training dummy. Besides that didn't even hurt." Avalon teased

"You little fuzz puff… i'll tear you obits." Stonekit spat

Stonekit pounced on Avalon once again. Avalon bit at Stonekit's paws to make the toms grip go loose.

"Stonekit, Harekit!" a roaring voice called.

The two kits turned towards the center of the clearing which stood a giant tabby looking around for his kits. That tom was Shadowstalk. A well respected tom around the clan. Avalon had a fear of his frightful appearance. She tend to try and hide herself when ever possible when he came around.

Stonekit, and Harekit vanished in a heartbeat to their father. The tom rasped each them behind the ear with his tounge. He then guided them out of camp through the willow barrier.

"Hey Avalon, what wrong? You look like a fait took your prey." Cora mewed

Avalon didn't answer she just stared at her for a long silent moment.

"Well mom said that you might need to learn about the clan a bit more. So The apprentices are going to show us around tomorrow." Cora squeaked trying to cheer up her sister.

What? She had moons to let us learn about frost clan. But know? And we only have two moons till we leave!

"Okay." Avalon mewed trying to sound cheerful. "Who are the apprentices?"

"There's three. Shiverpaw, Weaselapw, and Oakpaw. The'll be warriors by time we leave the camp."

Warriors huh. They risk their lives to protect their clan because they worship the holy clan Starclan… What kind of life is that? Your living for someone else, and not yourself. Avalon thought deeply to herself.

"Hey Avalon are you okay, you've been really depressed lately." Cora mewed with a sad expression on her face.

"I'm fine just a little…upset…" Avalon murmured

"Upset about what?"

"Leaving… We've been here so long that the place is starting to grow on. Now I don't want to leave."

"We'll maybe Rosie-"

Cora was interrupted by a yowl coming from somewhere in the clan.

"What do you mean I have to stay away." the voice hissed

Cora, and Avalon pointed their attention towards the medicine cat den. A large golden tabby with patchy fur hair was a bristled as a thorn bush. He was talking to a younger brown tay. Avalon had remembered him. He was Stonekit, and Harekit's older brother Littlemask.

"Lionburn. You need to give Glowflower some time to concentrate on her kits. She only two moons away from being due. She needs all the rest she can get." Littlemask mewed softly "And me, and Frozenwhisker have our paws filled a lot the past few moons. Moonstar's has just announced she's expecting. And Bushfur, has just had her kits, Glowflower is almost due, and Frozenwhisker has been extremely sick lately. We don't have much time on in our favor."

"Think we should help Littlemask?" Avalon asked

"It might help a little, Frozenwhisker is sick, and Littlemask is the only one treating for cats in the clan." Cora mewed happily

Cora padded over gleefully, while Avalon followed behind in floundering like walk, with her head ducked down. Her eyes her glazed on the ground hoping no one would talk to her. Thankfully no one did y time they reached the den.

"Littlemask." Cora squeaked. "We've come to help with the den."

The young tom glanced over his shoulder to see the two she cats. "Oh, really thanks you can help me out with Glowflower if you want." the mewed

The two she kits walked towards the pretty golden she cat. her pelt glowed in the dark isolated den. Glowflower has half asleep with her bright golden eyes gleaming in the darkness. Her belly swelled even larger as the her kits were soon to arrive.

"Glowflower, are you happy to be having kits?" Cora asked.

"Of corse. Kits bring life into the clan then grow to protect it. Having kits also show that you have taken more responsibilities." Glowflower mewed with gentleness.

"Avalon can you come here for a moment." an old raspy mew called.

Avalon looked in the far corner of the den to see to blue eyes glaring at her. She creeped over in fear knowing who was calling her. Down coiled together together in a ball of silver was the medicine cat himself Frozenwhisker. He was know for his mysterious personality, and lonely past. No one knew what lay inside his heart. For he hardly talk to anyone.

"Ye-es Frozenwhisker…" Avalon mumbled

"Don't worry kit. You're safe, I don't bite…" the old tom croaked

Avalon's fur loosened up slightly, for the she kit still was weary around the old tom.

"Avalon by now I'm sure you've heard of the term "Starclan"?" Frozenwhisker asked

"Yes…" the kit whispered

"Then I'm sure you are already connected to them already. For any cat is connected to Straclan."

Any cat? Avalon thought.

"Starclan has told me a prophecy of a cat who will ring Frostclan from falling apart… I think that cat is you Avalon…"

Avalon's face was blasted into a cold, shocked stare that seemed to freeze for an eternity.

"What? I don't even believe in Starclan! Why would they want me to stay here? I nothing but a loner!" Avalon softly yowled trying to hide her anger so no one could hear.

"They way you're protesting this prophecy. It reminds of a cat I knew long ago. She looked rather similar to you. Blue eyes, tortoiseshell pelt, strong, and free. I wanted to be by her side… But then Starclan forced us to stay away. For if we did they would cause disasters amongst our clans. So please Avalon I'm pleading to you that you will answer this prophecy from Starclan. For if you don't accept. The clans will be no more… Please!" Frozenwhisker pleaded

Avalon's face was struck with confusion. She couldn't decide on what she wanted. But if she declined Frozenwhisker's plead, innocent cats would die. The clans were in her paws now.

"I'll-I'll do It!" Avalon mewed


	3. Chapter 2

Lost in the Stars- Chapter 2

Avalon stared tiredly at the three bundles of fur that were coiled around Bushfur's belly. Bushfur had just given birth to her, and Snowstorm's kits. Most of the kits were small, but the oldest kit, Palekit was enormous, so were his paws. They were grey just like hers.

I wonder how big they'll be? Sprucekit is awfully small to be a tom. Birdkit is bigger than him. And she's a small she cat! Avalon thought.

"Avalon you shouldn't be snooping at Bushfur's kits. It's impolite." her mother meowed

"I'm sorry, I was thinking to myself for a moment." Avalon apologized.

Avalon scurried outside to her sister Cora who was playing around with Harekit. Harekit, and Stonekit were much larger, and older than her, and Cora. Avalon was thinking how mouse brained her sister was being. Stonekit, and Harekit only had a moon before they were apprenticed. That also meant they were getting older too. It wouldn't be that long before Avalon would leave the clan, with her mother =, and Cora. Her heart started to shrivel, All the friends she made, and cats she's meet, and things she had learned. Would be gone.

Before Avalon could gloat, she has tackled from the back by a force. It did not hurt as much as she thought it would.

"Hey Speckle." the all too familiar mew called

Avalon looked up to see the glowing yellow eyes of Stonekit with a smirk on his face.

"Stonekit, what was that for?" Avalon hissed

"I'm practicing my pouncing." Stonekit replied.

"Can't you do on something else. I'm not a training dummy. Besides that didn't even hurt." Avalon teased

"You little fuzz puff… i'll tear you obits." Stonekit spat

Stonekit pounced on Avalon once again. Avalon bit at Stonekit's paws to make the toms grip go loose.

"Stonekit, Harekit!" a roaring voice called.

The two kits turned towards the center of the clearing which stood a giant tabby looking around for his kits. That tom was Shadowstalk. A well respected tom around the clan. Avalon had a fear of his frightful appearance. She tend to try and hide herself when ever possible when he came around.

Stonekit, and Harekit vanished in a heartbeat to their father. The tom rasped each them behind the ear with his tounge. He then guided them out of camp through the willow barrier.

"Hey Avalon, what wrong? You look like a fait took your prey." Cora mewed

Avalon didn't answer she just stared at her for a long silent moment.

"Well mom said that you might need to learn about the clan a bit more. So The apprentices are going to show us around tomorrow." Cora squeaked trying to cheer up her sister.

What? She had moons to let us learn about frost clan. But know? And we only have two moons till we leave!

"Okay." Avalon mewed trying to sound cheerful. "Who are the apprentices?"

"There's three. Shiverpaw, Weaselapw, and Oakpaw. The'll be warriors by time we leave the camp."

Warriors huh. They risk their lives to protect their clan because they worship the holy clan Starclan… What kind of life is that? Your living for someone else, and not yourself. Avalon thought deeply to herself.

"Hey Avalon are you okay, you've been really depressed lately." Cora mewed with a sad expression on her face.

"I'm fine just a little…upset…" Avalon murmured

"Upset about what?"

"Leaving… We've been here so long that the place is starting to grow on. Now I don't want to leave."

"We'll maybe Rosie-"

Cora was interrupted by a yowl coming from somewhere in the clan.

"What do you mean I have to stay away." the voice hissed

Cora, and Avalon pointed their attention towards the medicine cat den. A large golden tabby with patchy fur hair was a bristled as a thorn bush. He was talking to a younger brown tay. Avalon had remembered him. He was Stonekit, and Harekit's older brother Littlemask.

"Lionburn. You need to give Glowflower some time to concentrate on her kits. She only two moons away from being due. She needs all the rest she can get." Littlemask mewed softly "And me, and Frozenwhisker have our paws filled a lot the past few moons. Moonstar's has just announced she's expecting. And Bushfur, has just had her kits, Glowflower is almost due, and Frozenwhisker has been extremely sick lately. We don't have much time on in our favor."

"Think we should help Littlemask?" Avalon asked

"It might help a little, Frozenwhisker is sick, and Littlemask is the only one treating for cats in the clan." Cora mewed happily

Cora padded over gleefully, while Avalon followed behind in floundering like walk, with her head ducked down. Her eyes her glazed on the ground hoping no one would talk to her. Thankfully no one did y time they reached the den.

"Littlemask." Cora squeaked. "We've come to help with the den."

The young tom glanced over his shoulder to see the two she cats. "Oh, really thanks you can help me out with Glowflower if you want." the mewed

The two she kits walked towards the pretty golden she cat. her pelt glowed in the dark isolated den. Glowflower has half asleep with her bright golden eyes gleaming in the darkness. Her belly swelled even larger as the her kits were soon to arrive.

"Glowflower, are you happy to be having kits?" Cora asked.

"Of corse. Kits bring life into the clan then grow to protect it. Having kits also show that you have taken more responsibilities." Glowflower mewed with gentleness.

"Avalon can you come here for a moment." an old raspy mew called.

Avalon looked in the far corner of the den to see to blue eyes glaring at her. She creeped over in fear knowing who was calling her. Down coiled together together in a ball of silver was the medicine cat himself Frozenwhisker. He was know for his mysterious personality, and lonely past. No one knew what lay inside his heart. For he hardly talk to anyone.

"Ye-es Frozenwhisker…" Avalon mumbled

"Don't worry kit. You're safe, I don't bite…" the old tom croaked

Avalon's fur loosened up slightly, for the she kit still was weary around the old tom.

"Avalon by now I'm sure you've heard of the term "Starclan"?" Frozenwhisker asked

"Yes…" the kit whispered

"Then I'm sure you are already connected to them already. For any cat is connected to Straclan."

Any cat? Avalon thought.

"Starclan has told me a prophecy of a cat who will ring Frostclan from falling apart… I think that cat is you Avalon…"

Avalon's face was blasted into a cold, shocked stare that seemed to freeze for an eternity.

"What? I don't even believe in Starclan! Why would they want me to stay here? I nothing but a loner!" Avalon softly yowled trying to hide her anger so no one could hear.

"They way you're protesting this prophecy. It reminds of a cat I knew long ago. She looked rather similar to you. Blue eyes, tortoiseshell pelt, strong, and free. I wanted to be by her side… But then Starclan forced us to stay away. For if we did they would cause disasters amongst our clans. So please Avalon I'm pleading to you that you will answer this prophecy from Starclan. For if you don't accept. The clans will be no more… Please!" Frozenwhisker pleaded

Avalon's face was struck with confusion. She couldn't decide on what she wanted. But if she declined Frozenwhisker's plead, innocent cats would die. The clans were in her paws now.

"I'll-I'll do It!" Avalon mewed


	4. Chapter 3

Lost in the Stars- Chapter 3

"So Frozenwhisker told you about the prophecy…" Moonstar mewed

"Yes, and I accept it." Avalon mewed strongly.

Do I really? she thought to herself.

"Frozenwhisker, do you think Avalon is the one?"

"Yes, I have no doubts." he meowed

Moonstar gave one last glance at the two.

"Alright then. I'll announce this news to the clan."

Moonstar slowly padded towards the Mossrock to call the clan.

"I hope Moonstar mentors you. You'll need all the help that you can get." Frozenwhisker rasped

"But won't her kits be here soon?" Avalon asked

"Glowflower agreed to nurse her kits till they reach age. It's hard to have kits when your leader… Come on lets go."

Frozenwhisker guided the young she cat with his plush silver tail. Avalon hushed her shoulders and crept along to the Mossrock to the clan. The entire clan was circled around the Mossrock to hear what Moonstar had to say.

"As you all know, today Rosie, Cora, and Avalon will be leave today. But Avalon has asked to join our clan to learn the ways of a warrior." Moonstar mewed

The clan started to whisper, and mew about Moonstar's announcement. Avalon crouched even lower not knowing what the cats would say about her.

"Avalon do you promise to follow the warrior code?"

"Yes." she mewed

"And do you promise to protect the clan even if it cost you your life?"

"Yes, I do."

"Then by the powers of Starclan I know name you Frostpaw. May Starclan light your path." The clan yowled as they called out the new apprentice's name.

"Frostpaw! Frostpaw!" the clan yowled.

Frostpaw lowered her head in embarrassment. She hated being so shy, and nervous. She wanted to be brave enough to fulfill the prophecy.

"Welcome to the clan… Frostpaw" Moonstar mewed with her strong, and elegant voice.

The words of Moonstar released all the tension in Frostpaw's body. She felt accepted into the clan, just by hearing Moonstar's voice. She was now part of Frostclan.

After the ceremony Cora, and Rosie had their last moment with Frostpaw.

"I'll miss you, your my only sister…" Cora mewed sadly with her face pressed against Frostpaw's.

"I'll miss my sister too. But don't worry we might be able to see each other again." Frostpaw mewed happily.

"That's up for Moonstar to decide. i'll miss you very much too. You my kit, and I respect your decision very much. You're young and full of potential. The clan is lucky to have you." Rosie mewed tearfully.

"Dpn't worry she'll e in good paws." Moonstar promised dearly.

Rosie, and Cora owed their heads, and gave Frostpaw a last lick goodbye.

"You're lucky to have such a loving family. I can tell they love you very much." Moonstar mewed gently wrapping her tail around the young cat,

"Yeah, they do…" Frostpaw quietly sobbed

"It's okay to be sad. They were your family."

"But know I have a new family, that cares just as much."

Moonstar gave her a smile." I knew Frozenwhisker made the right decision." Moonstar mewed in silence.

The next day was Frostpaw's first day as a apprentice. Frozenwhisker prevented Moonstar from leaving because of a urgent check up that was needed. She was only a week away from having her kits. But now today she was able to learn about being a warrior.

"Frostpaw let's go Moonstar is waiting for you." Mousetail mewed

Frostpaw blinked her eyes to see the small black she cat standing over her bed. Mousetail wisped her long black tail over Frostpaw's plush dappled fur.

"Okay, I'm coming." Frostpaw muffled

Frostpaw stretch her thick legs, as the sand sunk her paws into the earth. Outside, she saw her new mentor Russetpath, with Mousetail, and one of the new warriors Oakfall. Frospaw skidded over softly over to her mentor.

"Ready for your look around the territory?" Russetpath mewed

"Yeah." Frostpaw squeaked

"Then let's go."

The four cats paced along the sliky grassed field. The dawn glittered over the giant meadow, and the large lake that shone across the forest.

"This is Frosrcaln territory." Mousetail mewed

"Our territory stretches to those large wooden blocks over there, to the heather field, and the tall grass." Mosuetail mewed "We border three clans, Moonclan, Treeclan, and Flameclan. Meadowclan is behind Flameclan's dunes."

Frostpaw looked to her left to see towering sandy hills, that is covered with giant boulders.

"Are they hostile?" Frostpaw asked Russet-path

"They're the most hostile in the clans. They think that they are the most superior to the clans because the live more out in the open than the other clans." Russetpath mewed with a glare to their territory.

"Meadowclan isn't very territorial. They're actually very peaceful. We don't fear them very much." Oakfall mewed

"What can you smell Frostpaw?" Russetpath mewed

Frostpaw raised her nose to the air. She smelled mooring dew, cats, and fluent scent of prey.

"I smell vole, dormouse, cats, and dew." Frostpaw mewed

"That so? I guess we could bring in some prey." Mousetail suggested

"Okay Frostpaw, here's your first lesson of hunting." Russetpath meowed "Oakfall you can help us out."

Russetpath haunched down into a hunting position next to the new apprentice.

"Okay lower your body to the ground. And tuck your paws in." Russetpath mewed

Frostpaw tucking her paws quickly and lashed her tail.

"Now pounce!" Oakfall yowled

Frostpaw heaved back than leaped at the young tom's head.

"Very impressive Frostpaw, now let's go catch up with Mousetail to go hunt." Russetpath praised

Frostpaw felt a wave of relief as she heard Russetpath's words of praise. She heard tat he's really strict, and and pushes young cats very hard. Frostpaw padded along with the two toms to find Mousetail. Frostpaw smelled a close by dormouse. Maybe I could catch that, Frostpaw thought.

The young she cat got do in her position. Her blue eyes tightend on the dormousee that chewed on the wheat stalk.

"Your mine…" she whispered

The she cat leaped at the tiny brown creature as it leaped away. Frostpaw landed firmly on her paws, and watch her prey scruy away.

"Gah…" she hissed

She heard the patter of paws come her way. She saw Russetpath come her way.

"Oh fox dung…" she mewed to herself

"What are you doing?" he hissed

"I saw a dormouse, and it was eating so I thought I could catch it…" Frostpaw mumbled

"You shouldn't try to catch dormouses. Their too fast for a new apprentice." Russetpath mewed " But you did rather good at it."

Frostpaw sighed. Her skills saved her once again.

"Come on Mousetail, and Oakfall have enough prey for now. You've pretty well this first day" the ginger tom meowed

Frostpaw watched as the hunger tom walked off into the willow tee barrier. Her first days as a apprentice was over.

"So how was your first look at the territory? Did you have fun." Harepaw asked

"I had fun. I almost caught a dormouse." Frostpaw mewed

"A dormouse! Those are really hard to catch."

"You have guts to try to catch a dormouse." Stonepaw mewed.

"At least she tried, like you'll ever catch one" Harepaw hissed

Stonepaw rolled his eyes. frost paw was getting slightly annoyed with Stonepaw. He was being more cocky, and hissy than usual.

"Why's Stonepaw have to be such foxheart sometimes?" Frostpaw asked

"Maybe because Shadowstalk trains him more than me…" Harepaw mewed

"Why you're his kit too."

"Yeah, but I didn't think it would be fun to be an apprentice if I was learning everything as a kit. Stonepaw doesn't think before he does anything."

"Oh Starclan not now!" a loud yowl in the clearing mewed

Frostpaw looked out of the apprentices den to see Littlemask under the Mossrock at Moonstar's den.

"What's wrong with Littlemask?" Harepaw mewed

Frostpaw shrugged. She had no clue what was with Littlemask. Littlemask was inside the den fretting with Frozenwhisker.

Littlemask was screaming at the top of his lungs. "Moonstar's kits are coming!" he yowled

Frostpaw, and Harepaw shot a surprised look at one another.

It was sunset and every cat was starting get ready to end the day, all but Littlemask. Frostpaw looked inside the nursery to see Littlemask laying next to Moonstar's nest.

"Hey, you okay?" Frostpaw mewed

Littlemask to a looked to the young apprentice. "Yeah i'm fine." the tom sighed tiredly.

"How's Moonstar?"

"She's fine, just needs rest. So does her kit."

Frostpaw looked at Moonstar's curled belly to see a tiny jet back kit.

"Only one?"

"I'm staying here to make sure she doesn't have another one. You can never be to sure. Especially with queens."

A brief moment of silence went by. "You want some prey? You'll need energy if your going to stay up all night." Frostpaw asked

Littlemask shook his head. He quietly layer his head ack down, and kept his eye on Moonstar, and her it. Frostpaw walked out of the den to see the sky turn indigo.

"Come on Frostpaw, get in the den." Harepaw mewed.

Frostpaw scurried before Robinfeather could see her.

"What were you doing?" Harepaw asked

"Checkign on Littlemask." Frostpaw mewed

Harepaw grew a mischievous smirk on her face. "Oh you have a thing for Littlemask?" She mewed with a ogle.

"No!" Frostpaaw hissed.

"You can't anyway. Medicine cats can't have mates."

The phrase shrouded Frostpaw's mind. "Medicine cats can't have mates…"


	5. Chapter 4

Lost in the Stars- Chapter 4

Frostpaw twitched her ear at the hearing of squeals of kits.

"Ow that's my tail!" a kit squealed.

Frostpaw remembered the sound of that kit. It was Moonstar's kit Mistkit. She was only a quater moon old, and she was having trouble in the nursery. Frostpaw peaked inside to see Mistkit's tail being pounced on by Palekit, Bushfur's oldest kit. The tom was promising but arrogant, and proud.

"Sorry, Mistkit." Palekit sighed

Miskit flickered her white tail away, and slumped down. MIstkit was an only kit, and was too young to play with the younger kits. She was also fatherless, and had limited time with her own mother, due to her being leader.

"Hey Mistkit want to come out here with me?" Frostpaw asked softly.

The tiny jet black kit, shrouded into Glowflower's belly hiding from the apprentice.

"It's okay Mistkit, you'll be fine." Glowflower warmly mewed

Mistkit slowly pawed over towards Frostpaw. Her black fur stood out in the bright sun.

"Um…hi…" Mistkit stammered in almost utter silence.

"You haven't been around camp have you? I can show you around." Frostpaw gestured

Mistkit gave a curt nod.

"This is the apprentice den. This is were me, Harepaw, and Stonepaw sleep." Frostpaw pointed over a large, and think bush.

"Over there is the warriors den. And next to it is the Mossrock, and the mediacine cat den." Frostpaw pointed across the meadow where the giant pointed rock stood at an able and was covered in moss. "That's also were your mother sleeps."

Mistkit lowered her head even more after hearing the word "mother". Mousebrain, Frostpaw though to herself.

Frostpaw padded over to the Mossrock so Mistkit could see her mother.

"Um, Moonstar, MIstkit has come to see her. " Frostpaw bowed.

The gray she cat was speaking with Rosedance, and Russetpath, the two were rather close together. Moonstar gave a bright glance at her daughter.

"Hello Mistkit." Moonstar mewed

MIstkit responded in a bow. Russetpath, and Rosedance bowed to Moonstar and left the den.

"I thought Mistkit might want spend some time with you." Frostpaw mewed

Moonstar licked her kit between the ears.

"Thank you Frostpaw." Moonstar meowed

"Th-thank y-y-you for th-th-the tour…" Mistkit stuttered

Frostpaw bowed than padded off.

"Hey Frostpaw!" A call said.

She looked to see Stonepaw lashing his tail to get her attention.

Frostpaw padded down the stones to see what the tom wanted. "Yes?"

"Russetpath wants you to come on a hunting patrol."

"Oh, okay."

Nothing interesting has happened since I came into the clan. I winder if something interesting will happen, she thought. Frostpaw twitched her ears at the sound of rumbling coming from above. She looked up to see the sky growing dark. A storm?

The clan was starting to shroud into their dens. I guess I should go too. She remembered that tonight was her first gathering with the clans. If she didn't go she wouldn't be meet other cats. I wonder how Frozenwhisker is feeling?

Frostpaw huddled into the Apprentice's den.

"Frostpaw, where's Stonepaw?" Harepaw asked with concern

"I just saw him a few moments ago. We were spoposed to be in a hunting patrol, then he just bounded off somewhere." Frostpaw answered

"Well Robinfetaher wanted to speak with him, and Shadowstalk."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing…family issues." Harepaw sighed

Frostpaw dropped her head. Robinfeather was having issues with Shadowstalk training Stonepaw so intensely. She thinks it's causing him to be too ferocious, and adamant towards other cats. Plus Stonepaw has scars all over his pelt. Stonepaw barged into the den with his pelt flecked with rain.

"Hey, there you are." Harepaw mewed

"What?" Stonepaw snorted in question.

"Robinfeather want's to talk to you and Shadowstalk."

"What for, I didn't do anything wrong."

"You, and Shadowstalk are spending to much time together training. And Robinfeather is concerned what it's done to you. You haven't been the same since training."

"You haven't been as tough since you stopped. You're much more soft than when you were a kit." Stonepaw retorted with a roll of his glowing yellow eyes.

"Well at least I'm not being a foxheart when cats are trying to help." Harepaw hissed.

"Stonepaw, Robinfeather, and Harepaw want to help." Frostpaw jumped in.

"This isn't any of your business kittypet!" Stonepaw growled.

"I'm not a kittypet!" Frostpaw hissed in anger.

Frostpaw pinned down the sleek tom off his paws.

"You don't know a single thing about me Stonepaw! Don't call me something I'm not!" Frostpaw growled

"How do you know? You don't know if your father is a kittypet, do you?" Stonepaw grunted with a grin.

Stonepaw was right. She didn't know if her father was a kittypet. She didn't even know who her father was. Rosie had never told her, or Cora anything about him. Stonepaw pushed the calico off of him with his small paws.

"Moonstar might have accepted you into the clan. But you're nothing special. Don't get ahead of yourself!" Stonepaw hissed.

You either, Frostpaw growled in her head. Stonepaw was the most arrogant, pushy, and meanist tom in the in tire clans. He has no tendancy for others. He thinks he's the best at ever single thing, and he treats me like mouse dung. I hate him so much, Frostpaw cried in her head. The young tom had a thing for hurting Frostpaw's feelings. But she didn't ever show it towards anyone. She didn't want anyone to know how much Stonepaw had made her feel.

The moon was high in the sky, and the storm had stopped just in time for the gathering. Moonstar was perched on the Mossrock watching the clan prepare for the gathering. Robinfeather had punished Stonepaw from coming to the gathering, and Harepaw was Frostpaw's guide.

"You exciteed for your first gathering?' Harepaw asked.

"Yeah , I guess…" Frostpaw mumbled.

"Quit worrying, tremble trout. You'll get to meet new cats. " Harepaw giggled resting her paws on Frostpaw's shoulders.

"Yeah, but what would the other clans want with a kittypet…"

"You're not a kittypet! Don't let what Stonepaw say get into your head. Stonepaw doesn't know a single thing about you." Harepaw mewed

"I don't even know who my father is, Harepaw. Don't you think they're is a chance that a loner like my mother could've had a mate that was a kittypet?"

Frostpaw stomped off into the camp, with a frown on her face. She could probably never find her father ever in her life. She would never know who her father was. Moonstar raised her tail.

"Let's go." she yowled.

The clan padded after the gray she cat to the Gathering. The sky was a dark lie gray, and freckled with pale stars. Frostpaw padded along side the medicine cat apprentice Littlemask, who was by himself this moon.

"Are you going to be okay, without Frozenwhisker?" Frostpaw asked

"Yeah, Stonepaw is watching over him, since Frozenwhisker has so sick lately." Littlemask mewed

"Who are the other medicine cats?"

"From Flamelcan they're's Brightflame, and Mintpaw. Brightflame has been close friends with Frozenwhisker since she first became a apprentice. From Treeclan they're Cricketflower, she's rather quiet, but really nice if try and talk to her. From Moonclan they're Runestep, she's getting a bit old, and her apprentice Timberwing, and from Meadowclan they're's Quailsong, she's rather young, and new to medicine cats but she'll get accustomed quickly."

Frostpaw felt a push on her side, it was Russetpath.

"Remember not to talk too much about the clan. That's Moonstar's job. But meet as many cats as you like." Russetpath meowed

Frostpaw nodded in respond. Why did she need to keep her mouth shut about the clan. Wasn't the gathering about meeting cats from other clans. Frostpaw looked up to see a giant lake covered in white starlight. It was gorgous. The water lit up with the stars, shinning from the sky. The warrior ancestors were rather bright. Too bad they weren't any of hers.

"So we all sit around the lake?" Frostpaw asked

"No they're is an island that we use by using the Twoleg bridge. We call it Apple Island. That's were the founder of Frostclan died. Starclan than dropped a seed from they're skies and it landed here. In memory of that cat, we gather there. The apples from the trees are said to be very fresh, and delicious. But they either stop growing, or or lose they're flavor if Starlcan is angry. " Russetpath mewed.

I would like to eat one of them…

"But don't try to eat them. They're sacred. Only the sickly, or extremely depressed cats are allowed to eat them." Russetpath meowed with a glare

Well there goes my wish, Frostpaw sighed. Frostpaw gently creeped across the Twoleg bridge. The water below was lapping roughly.

"Don't worry about falling. Frostclan cats are good swimmers, also being able to adapt through leaf bares. " Russetpath chuckled

Well I never learned how to swim though. Frostpaw streched out her legs on the bright green grass. She could already see cats swarmed around the island. Thise must be the other clans…

"Hey, Frostpaw!" a call yowled.

Frostpaw turned around to see Harepaw next to Weaselwhisker coming up towards her.

"Alright ready for your first gathering?" Harepaw asked with a cheer

"Yeah." Frostpaw mewed trying to show enthusiasm.

"Okay, pay attention closely." HAerpaw pointed her tail towards the right of the island. "Over there is Flameclan. Try your best not to get in the way of one of them. over to the left is Moonclan, you safe to talk to one of them. Moonclan is Frostclan's ally. And and to the of Moonclan is Meadowclan. Meadowcaln is pretty harmless so don't worry much about them. And right to Flamelcan is Treeclan. They're rather secretive, and elusive, and they're basically squirrels." Harepaw chuckled. "Kay good luck."

"Wait, Harepaw!" Frostpaw squeaked

Harepaw couldn't hear. She bounded off towards some Meadowclan apprentices. Ugh, now how am I supposeed to meet a cat right, Frostpaw sighed to herself.

"Hey are you new?" a mew asked.

Frostpaw looked to her right to see a dark ginger she cat with amber eyes giving her a happy gaze.

"Um…yeah." Frostpaw muttered

"Well I'm Squrrielpaw, and I'm from Treelcan. NIce to meet you." Squrrielapw smiled "So your from Frostclan?"

"Yeah…"

"Hey did Stonepaw come here tonight?"

"No he was punished by Robinfeather. He was having problems with his personality."

"Well my brother Drypaw wanted to see him tonight. Guess I'll have to tell him. Hey want to come with me?"

"U-u-uh s-sure." Frostpaw studdered

Is she really asking me to meet another cat? I'm so screwed.

"Oh hey you never told me your name. What is it?" Squurrielpaw realizeed.

"I'm Frostpaw…"

"Cool, you were named after the clan. Your eyes kinda look like frost too. Alright then lets go find a place to sit."

Squrrielpaw skidded over to a part of the island with cats with a mixture of scents. Treeclan smelled of nettles, and damp moss. Meadowclan smelled like a fresh breeze, and wheat. Flameclan had a dry, and steamy scent. Moonclan smelled of mist, and waterlilies.

"Frostpaw come on the Gathering is about to start!" Squrrielpaw yowled.

Frostpaw padded quickly towards her ginger compatriot. The leaders had raised their tails for the clans attention. The leader of Meadowclan Sparrowstar started with her scratchy voice.

"Meadowclan has been coming along nicely, with new warriors, and apprentices. Here tonight we have Specklesnow, Runningmouse, Wheatpaw, and Thrushpaw. That is all." Sparrowstar hoarded

"Specklesnow, Runningmouse, Wheatpaw, Thrushpaw!" The clans chanted

Not far away Frostpaw saw the two young warriors fluffing out their chest. Specklesnow was a white she cat with molted gray patches, and Runningmouse was a long limbed, gray brown she cat, with a white paws, and yellow eyes. The next leader was Mossstar from Moonclan.

"Moonclan has been recently refreshing over a recent death of a young apprentice, Whitepaw…" Mossstar sadly mewed

The gathering roared with gasps and frowns of the hearing after the young apprentice's passing.

"I knew Whitepaw…" Squrrielpaw mewed

"You did?" Frostpaw turned with sadness

"Yeah she was really nice. But she was having problems with her parents Vinetail, and Mistfur after her older brother Wolfheart passed."

The poor she cat...

"Moonclan has also been scenting badger around the lake. it be best to have larger, and weary patrols for the time being. That is all to report." Mossstar concluded

It was know Moonstar's turn.

"Frostclan has been moving steadily this moon. We have three new warriors, a apprentice, and several kits in our clan. Here tonight is Shiverfur, Weaselwhisker, Oakfall, and Frostpaw." Moonstar meowed

"Shiverfur, Weaselwhisker, Oakfall, Frostpaw!" yowled cats from every clan.

Frostpaw lowered her head in embaresment as her name was called. The clans were celebrating the apprenticeship of a kittypet. Frostpaw wanted to dig underground like a mole and hide. Frostpaw looked up to see Flamelcan's leader Brackenstar speak.

"Flameclan has been nice and sound this moon. Our previous leader Thickfoot has retired from her deputy duties, and has moved to the elders den. In her place we have a young tom, PItchfall." Brackenstar meowed

Frostpaw looked at the roots of the tree to PItchfall. He was a rather young, muscular tom with wide shoulders, a dark gray tabby pelt, and blue eyes. he looked rather confident, and proud.

"Pitchfall,PItchfall!"

"Pitchfall is deputy?" Squrrielpaw mewed with shock

"What's wrong with him being deputy?" Frostpaw asked in question.

"Nothing, I'm just friends with him, I meet him on my first gathering, but I didn't think he would be a deputy so fast."

"Flameclan seems rather worried about Brackenstar's decision too."

"The Gathering is over, the clans may know return to their homes!"

The clans had started grouping up together to head to their camps. Frostpaw knew it would be time for her to go to.

"Aw, well it's was really nice to meet you Frostpaw." Squrrielpaw mewed with a smile

"You too, want to meet at the next one?" Frostpaw mewed

"Sure."

"Squrrielapw, lets go!" a red tabby she cat called.

"Coming Creekflight! See ya later Frostpaw." Squrrielpaw mewed

"You too…"Frostpaw sighed

"Frostpaw lets go!" Russetpath yowled.

Frostpaw skidded over to her mentor standing at a creek towards the camp.

"So how was your first gathering?" Russetpath asked

"It was nice, I meet another apprentice." Frostpaw mewed with looking down at her gray paws

"Who's that?"

"She's an apprentice from Treelcan, her name is Squrrielapw."

"Oh Squrrielapw, I've heard about her. She's supposed to be a real trouble maker."

Frostpaw looked up to see rose dance next to Yewdrop chatting softly.

"Hey Russetpath, what's with you and Rosedance?" Frostpaw asked

"Uh…What do you mean?" the red tom stammered

"You have been really close for a while now. Do you like her?"

Russetpath's face twisted with embarrassment.

"Don't ask your mentor questions, you can only listen to orders." Russetpath countered

Frostpaw frowned at the words of her mentor. He was obviousy lying.

"You can't hide it Russetpath…" Frostpaw whispered into his ear.

Russetpath grunted, with a roll of his eyes.

"Whatever, just don't shop in others business…" Russetpath sighed

"So you do like her?" Frostpaw mewed

"Just keep your jaws shut till we get to the camp you nosey furball." Russetpath grind rubbing his paw on Frostpaw's head.

Frostpaw stretched her legs out at the entrance of apprentices den. Her eyes were stuffy, and tired. She softened up her nest next to Stonepaw. Frostpaw dozed off into a deep slumber. I will never be a kittypet…


	6. Chapter 5

Lost in the Stars- Chapter 5

"You're gonna have to be tougher than that to take me down Palekit." Frostpaw mewed smoothly.

Palekit hurtled himself towards the calico, knocking her down in a instant.

"Who's tougher now?" Palekit snorted

"Well you can't just tackle yourself at another cat, you have to have your entire body extended, and claws unsheathed. So if you were in battle i could have knocked you off easily." Frostpaw explained with a wise tone

"Then why didn't you?" Palekit asked with a dark gaze

"Cause you're a kit. I couldn't hurt you."

Out of the conner of Frostpaw's eye she saw a flurry of dark red scramble around the nursery. Not far behind was a fluffy white ball of fur. Those tow must really want to get out, Frostpaw thought.

"I told I could get out Windkit." the Dark red kit mewed proudly

"But won't Glowflower be angry?" Winddkit stammered

"Yeah but we made it out far enough, you know Applefawn can see everything. even if it's a territory away."

"Hey, why are you two out anyway!" Palekit snapped. "You two are too little to be out first of all."

"Says who?" the red kit hissed

"Says me." a gentle mew said.

Behind the two kits stood, a pretty golden tabby.

"I told you she would find us Pyrokit!" Windkit whimpered

"You two know you shouldn't be out of the nursery yet."

"Why not Glowflower?" asked Pyrokit

Glowlfower rolled her eyes, and let a sigh to give into her kits. "Fine, but don't cause any trouble. If one cat tells me you did something, and you're heading straight back here."

Only a quarter moon after the gathering Glowflower finally had her kits, almost a moon after her expected due date. She had two toms Pyrokit a large dark red tabby, and Windkit a white tom with bright amber eyes like his mother.

Frostpaw rose to her paws to look for a piece of prey. It had felt like moons since she last ate. She scurried over to the fresh kill hole. She dragged out a scrawny mouse by the tail. It wasn't much, but it was enough to keep her from starving. After finishing she bundled the mouse's bones into her mouth to soon dispose of them.

"Frostpaw…" an old cat whispered.

Frostpaw looked to see Frozenwhisker across the clearing. She quickly dug a hole, than spat out the mouse. She quickly padded over to the old tom who seemed to be shivering in frustration.

"What is it?" she mewed

"You need to come with me. Were going to the Tall Lands." Frozenwhisker rasped quickly.

Frostpaw was caught off by the toms tone. He voice sounded very worried, and serious at the same time.

"Well what are you waiting for you slug footed apprentice? Let's go!" the tom whispered in annoyance, with a furrow of his brow.

Frostpaw clumsily skidded to the entrance of the willow barrier with Frozenwhisker behind.

"What is it?" Frostpaw mewed.

"The prophecy, Starclan has given me more information. It seems that you need to meet with cats from other clans." Frozenwhisker rasped

"Cats from other clans? Why?"

"I don't know. But this is what they said. _Frost, Flame, Moon, Tree, and Meadow must send their best to protect the clans. Yet only one of the finest will make it out alive. The survivor will feel a living death." _

"Feel a living death…"

"Yes, so if you survive or not, you will feel as if you would have died."

"So then what's the point of me being alive if I just die inside?"

"Starclan can tell you they know more than I do. Besides i'm just an old dumb medicine cat."

"Oh there you are!" a young mew called

Frostapw looked to see Frozenwhisker's apprentice Littlemask. His fur was ruffled, and covered with leaves.

"What is it?" Frozenwhisker growled impatiently.

"I was wondering where you were, and the herb supply was going low so I was going to restock." Littlemask pantted

"Well since your doing it yourself, you might as well have some help." Frozenwhisker lashed his tail at Frostpaw's flank.

Frostpaw gave a annoyed look at the old silver tom. He did nothing but respond in a mishcevious grin, and creeped off back to the camp.

"Well…um what do you want me to get?" Frsotpaw mumbled.

"We need a lot of herbs, the clan has been taking away medicine like a raging badger. We need borage, marigold, cobwebs, burdock root, catchweed, burnet, and goldenrod.

"That's a lot of herbs, I don't even know what most of that stuff is…" Frostpaw mumbled.

"It''s okay i'll help you out." Littlemask smiled. "First we'll get some marigold. You know what that is right?"

Frostpaw responded with a nod.

"Okay, I need a big bundle of it. Make sure not to chew it up to much." Littlemask instructed

"Alright." Frostapw sighed.

After about half of the day of roaming through the territory. Littlemask, and Frostpaw, were almost finished with getting the herbs.

"Ugh, how much more Littlemask?" Frsotpaw panted with her legs shaking in frailness.

"All we need is cobwebs." Littlemask sighed. "There's some over by the reeds."

Frostpaw slugged herself over to the lake were the reeds flowed playfully against the air. Littlemask brought the apprentice up with his tail, making her lean onto his flank. Frostpaw's face heated up quickly, she than shook it off and pounced over to the reeds. There was a giant system of webs connected all through the reeds, flecked with dew.

"Why are they're so many cobwebs were?" Frostpaw mewed

"Like us spiders are connected in a special way. Like how the clans are divided in most cats eyes. Were all connected in ways beyond compare." Littlemask breathed.

Frostpaw's eyes glittered at the sight of the dew. The sun made it seem like they were crystals clung into the reeds.

"Hey you okay?"

Frostpaw fluffed up in embarrassment. She didn't realize how long she was gazing at the reeds.

"Ye-yeah I'm fine. Just got lost in thought." Frostpaw grinned

"Oh,okay."

Frostpaw, and Littlemask finally returned to camp. the clan was really worried about the two, but know had even thought about asking Frozenwhisker of were the two had gone.

"Well it took forever, but it was worth it." Littlemask sighed.

"Yeah, I guess so…" Frostpaw whispered

"Where were you two? Do you know how worried the clan was?" Robinfeather yowled.

"We were just looking for herbs, Frostpaw was there, and she was helping out." Littlemask explained

"Well you could have at least told someone…" Robinfeather sighed.

"Were sorry." Frostpaw mewed.

"It's fine just tell your mentor you're alright and make sure you head to your den soon."

Robinfeather padded off to the warriors den, getting ready to end the day.

"Well sorry if I wasted your day Frostpaw, you could have been training or, being on patrol, but you wasted all day helping me…"Littlemask meowed.

"Oh, no it was actually really fun. Sure it I wouldn't choose it over a warrior because of the prophecy and all. But I didn't mind it at all." Frostpaw mewed with a smile.

Littlemask grinned with warm, dark green eyes. Frostpaw quickly looked down at her paws in hot embarrassment.

_ What am I doing? Am I a flea brain?_

Frostpaw looked back up Frozenwhisker was sitting at the entrance of the medicine cat den with a stern glance.

"what?" Frostpaw hissed.

"Don't give Littlemask those little kit eyes. You know the code." Frozenwhisker snapped with his hoarse voice.

_ You too?_

"Listen I don't like him! Even if I did I couldn't be with him." Frostpaw grumbled

"You could but that would be breaking the code. Besides, your just a apprentice." Frozenwhisker purred lazily.

"What is just become i'm a apprentice means that I can't feel emotions?" Frostpaw spat.

"I didn't say that. I meant that apprentices aren't fully wise of what happens once they become a warrior. Not only must you follow the code, anything could grasp you if you have your back turned too long. Belive me it happened to me, and I will never forgive myself for what I did that time. But now it's all in the past now. And i've changed since then. I just don't want you to turn out like me back then, Frostpaw."

"What do you mean, be like you from back then?"

"Nothing just go, and don't break the code no matter what. It could make Starclan angry with you. So don't get any ideas."

Frostpaw didn't want to speak another to Frozenwhisker to make things even more complicated. She silently padded off to the apprentices den, and quietly fell into a dark slumber. The clans were in her paws now. There was no time for love. Even if wasn't real.


	7. Chapter 6

**Once I reach 100 views, I'll post chapter 7, thanks for all the reads ^^**

**LITS belongs to me**

**Warriors belongs to Erin Hunter**

* * *

Frostpaw sat in darkness, her eyes were closed shut, and her tail wrapped around her giant gray paws.

"Frost…paw!" a raspy voice whispered.

Frostpaw shot open her eyes. No one was anywhere she was the only thing well… wherever she was…

"Frostpaw…" the voice called again

Frost stood to her paws now. She couldn't see a thing. Everything was black.

"Who are you? Can you show yourself please?" the apprentice called out.

"…" Silence.

Frostpaw face grew annoyed. She turned, yet to see nothing but black.

"Why won't you come out? Are you afraid?"

"No you frozenhead mouse! I'm right in front of you!" the voice called out.

"How? There's nothing here but darkness!"

"Exactly, I am the darkness."

Frostpaw grew silent in a heartbeat. She didn't quite understand.

"How, can I talk to darkness? Darkness isn't a living thing."

"Darkness is just as alive, as a newborn kit. Do you wan me to turn into my cat form?"

"Yes, please."

The darkness started to flow away in a pulsing like way. The darkness formed itself into a large cat like figure. It eyes started to appear, they were a glowing yellow, and it's fur was very dark, but you could make out tabby markings. The cat's gaze looked down at the tortoiseshell, in an almost evil like way.

"I'm Deadflower. I was the first medicine cat of the forest, and Frostclan." the cat mewed

" Dead…flower." Frostpaw mewed with a timid tone.

"Yes. Do you have a problem with my name?" the she cat asked

"Uh… no I'm just kinda off guard. How can a cat , especially a medicine cat be darkness itself?"

Deadflower snorted. "You really don't know anything don't know anything do you kittypet?"

Frostpaw looked down at her paws with her face plastered with embarrassment.

"Well, I can't blame you. The clans seem to have forgotten of their ancestry, mainly the first cats of the clans…but you were brought to break the blur, and make it the first thing that any cat will remember."

"What do you mean? Break the blur." Frostpaw asked.

Deadflower started to fade away. "Aren't you supposed to figure it out? It's a prophecy after all. Oh, and were's the next part."

Deadflower cleared her throat. "When the bright flame comes to the frozen, a giant fire will alight. One must pass to keep the flame dim. For if it does not, blood will be shed, over blood."

"Blood, will be shed over blood… Keep the flame dim… a giant fire will alight…" Frostpaw murmured to keep into her memory.

"Bye, Frostpaw, make sure not to forget." Deadflower mewed with pars of her voice in diffrent pitches.

"Wait! Deadflower! How am I-" Frostpaw voice paused as the she cat vanished.

Frostpaw woke in a frightened like state. she heaved up from her side , and shook of the moss from her pelt.

Frozenwhisker… I'm bringing you a prophetcy. And no matter what…I'll accomplish it.

"Deadflower? Keep the flame dim? A giant flower will alight? Please Frostpaw, I don't have time for this nonsense." Froxenwhisker groaned

"It's not a lie Frozenwhisker! I saw her in my dream. She said I was the only connection from the beginning of the clans, to the present day. Why won't you listen?" Frostpaw yowled in disbelif

"Because, it's not possible for a cat that old to even still be in Starclan! That cat is gone! Swept away like dust, from loss of memory of who that cat was."

"But what about Frost? The founder of Frostclan! She's still in some of these's cats memories. Why couldn't Deadflwoer be?" Frostpaw continued on.

"Because Frost was much more significant than Deadflower. Deadflower was just a medicine cat…"

"The first medicine cat! What's not more significant then that?" Frostpaw's voice rose higher, as she tried to convince the old tom.

"A lot of things Frostpaw… You just can't understand. How important this is to everyone! Cats will die if you can't act like a real warrior!" Frozenwhisker yapped glinting his yellow fangs.

"I am a real warrior! I'm significant than some old medicine cat who turns down everything someone tries to offer, or say!"

"Fine then. When you get your warrior name. Come and tell me so I can drown myself in the lake, since I'm not significant enough to be here."

"I didn't say you had to die, mousebrain!"

"Well then quit acting like a helpless little kit!"

"I'm not acting like a kit! You are the other hand are acting like a badger because I seem to do nothing right here, do I?" Frostpaw growled.

The two's argument was cut off by Littlemask's mew outside the den.

"Hey, Frozenwhisker is everything okay? I heard a lot of yelling." the tom asked with a calm tone

"Yes Littlemask, everything is fine. Can you escort Frostpaw out please? She is becoming a handful…" the gray rasped

Frostpaw gritted her teeth in anger, as the tom lashed at her in such calmness.

That backstabbing fox! He's even convincing Littlemask!

"Um…okay…"

Frostpaw padded along side the sleek tabby tom, she gave one last icy stare to Frozenwhisker. His gaze was even darker than hers.

Why Frozenwhisker? Why won't you accept me? Why can't anyone accept me?


	8. Chapter 7

**In this chapter were seeing it from the eyes of Stonepaw! Something sorta big, happens at the end of the chapter. And it may scar Stonepaw for life.**

**LITS belongs to me**

**Warriors belongs to Erin Hunter**

* * *

Stonepaw stretched his long legs, almost looking like the cheetah's from ancient lore of the beginning clans. His pelt was still ruffled as always, but his healthy, glowing eyes kept the eyes of Frozenwhisker, and his brother Littlemask away. Harepaw, and Frostpaw were still snoozing quietly in their beds. He felt a cold like sensation from looking at the white on their pelts. Leaf fall was coming soon. And more apprentices were to come.

"Tuck in your paws in farther Frostpaw. Harepaw, quit twitching your fur." Russetpath mewed from atop a large boulder.

Stonepaw rolled his eyes at the two she cats. They were always doing something wrong in practice sessions.

"Now Stonepaw, try to pounce on Eaglefeather." Snowstorm mewed.

Stonepaw reacted quickly to his mentor's words. Her gave a quick lick of his lips.

Easy prey…

Stonepaw easily took the she cat down to her side. With out a single claw, or fang in his body.

"Nice job, Stonepaw. Your landing was a bit off though. Your body was extended too far. And if this was a real battle, cat could have caught from behind, and swiped off your tail." Snowstorm gestured.

"Frostpaw, Harepaw, Stonepaw, all of you practice your pouncing, and pinning together. Russetpath, and I will be watching over you." Eaglefeather mewed, rising from her paws.

"What about Snowstorm?" Stonepaw mewed with a raise of his brow.

"Frozenwhisker needed to see him, after he sprained his leg a while ago." Frostpaw mewed.

I didn't ask you little miss perfect…

"Okay, go on. Me and Russetpath will be watching." Eaglefeather mewed with a lash of her tail.

I'll show these clueless kits how to be a warrior…

"Okay how about me and Stonepaw go against each other. Then it can be Frostpaw, and Stonepaw." Harepaw mewed with a twinkle in her dark green eyes.

I'd rather eat crowfood, then go against that whiney brat…

"Okay Stonepaw, lets go." Harepaw called out to her distant littermate.

Stonepaw was already crouched before Harepaw finished. Harepaw lunged at the tom with her paws heading for his head. Stonepaw fell to his back, and waited for her to come above him, then swiped. Harepaw clumsily stumbled on her paws as she tried to get back at her brother. But Stonepaw had already had her outmatched. Stonepaw pounced on the she cat pinning her down from her back.

"I won that one Harepaw!" Stonepaw scoffed.

"Yeah your losing in the lightest cat in the clan contest…" the white she cat hissed with a flicker of her ear.

"Okay It's my turn." Frostpaw mewed confidently.

Stonepaw lashed his tail hostly.

"Kay, lets get this over with." Stonepaw hissed.

Frostpaw's face changed expression drastically, at the tom's words. She then spread out her legs, with her head low to the ground. Stonepaw had no care for the she cat's try for a intimidating look. He quickly went for her without a care what would happen to her. His speed made Frostpaw lose her guard for a split moment. But she quickly retaliated by heading on to the tom with a care. Like him.

The two apprentices collided. But Stonepaw held on to Frostpaw by clinging on to her shoulders. He pushed his weight forward pinning her flat against the meadow. He gave a victorious smile. But his face quickly flushed at the look of Frostpaw's crystal blue eyes. He quickly got off of her letting her rise up.

"I won. Starclan has blessed me for this battle…" Stonepaw grunted.

"Don't you think you're just getting ahead of yourself with that one… besides I admit you are a good fighter. Frostpaw mewed quickly giving her paw a lick.

"I would actually…Unlike a clumsy cat like you…" Stonepaw growled with a darkened gaze in his eyes.

Frostpaw's fur started to bristle slightly, and her eyes were starting to turn to slits.

"Im not clumsy! And besides I was complementing you. Not teasing you." Frostpaw hissed with her fur turning into a thorn bush.

"Well it seems like all you care about is that old flea bag Frozenwhisker, and the goodie two paws Littlemask. Have you had you're daily dosing over him yet?" Stonepaw asked with a sarcastic smile.

Frostpaw lashed her claws as quick as the wind. But Stonepaw quickly grabbed her paw with his. He obviously knew what she was going to do before she even made it.

"Could you try to put a bit more effort, please?" Stonepaw asked with a raise of his brow.

Frostpaw grunted as the tom dug his claws into her paw.

"It's not worth putting any effort into you…" Frostpaw growled.

"Stonepaw, quit bothering her! You're always bullying her no matter what she does, and you're always beating her!" Harepaw hissed showing off her fangs.

"Well she's always dosing off, and not keeping up with her duties. Most of all she's a whiny little kit, who can't even lay a mark on a flea…" Stonepaw mewed without a change in expression.

"She's more of a cat then you'll ever be…" Harepaw grunted laying her brown ears flat.

Stonepaw's eyes blazed like a flame as his sister's words pierced into his heart. Without a thought of what could happen, Stonepaw slashed at Harepaw's face.

Harepaw screeched aloud, echoing the entire forest around them.

"Stonepaw! What are doing!" Eaglefeather yowled.

"Harepaw are you okay?" Frostpaw mewed heading over to the she cat's side.

"He scratched my face!" Harepaw screamed.

"Frostpaw, and Eaglefeather take Harepaw to Frozenwhisker, and Littlemask. Stonepaw you come with me…" Russetpath franticly mewed.

Stonepaw watched as the two she cats carried her sister to camp. He didn't look as Frostpaw gave him an angry look. But he dropped his head since he knew how much trouble he was in.

"Stonepaw, what?" Robinfeather mewed in shock.

"He scratched Harepaw severely during training, and was fighting, or as Harepaw says bullying Frostpaw." Russetpath mewed with angry in his amber stare.

"Stonepaw! What were you thinking. Scratching your sister in the face! Bullying Frostpaw? What gone into you?" Robinfeather gasped.

"I don't know…I just-" Stnoepaw was stopped by his father's intimidating voice.

"You what? Thoght that they would respect you by proving who's boss? By scratching your sister in the face!" Shadowstalk hissed with his piercing blue eyes nearly staring into Stonepaw's mind.

We'll that's one point…Harepaw, and Frostpaw are pretty stubborn…

"Stonepaw I am very disappointed in you. You put a clan mate in the medicine cat den, and you've brought ashamed upon your kin." Moonstar mewed with a cool tone.

"I'm sorry Moonstar…" Stonepaw murmured.

Moonstar sighed in frustration. "I'm sorry Stonepaw, but your punishment is to help Frozenwhisker, and Littlemask for this week, and miss on the next gathering…" Moonstar sighed.

Stonepaw wanted to outlast at his leader, but he knew that he would just get into trouble. He just sat and let his to stomach churn.

"I accept my punishment Moontsar…" Stonepaw whispered.

"Thank you, Stonepaw. You may now leave…" Moonstar bowed.

Stonepaw claws gritted his claws on the stone floor. But his emotions were in erupted by s yowl in the camp.

"Harepaw is blind!"

* * *

**Watch out for the next update ;)**


End file.
